Core B is designed to specifically support the development of translational glycobiologists, possessing a firm glycoscience-based mechanistic orientation to medically-oriented issues. By intent, we seek to train individuals that, by virtue of this PEG, will possess broad-based knowledge of glycan chemistry and biochemistry coupled with the motivation and preparafion to apply this considerable glycoscience knowledge to drive fonward the development of transformative therapeutics for heart, lung and blood diseases. To achieve this goal, the Core will provide training that seamlessly incorporates practical skills experience with glycoscience education altogether with bioscience education and the greater appreciation of human physiology, human health and human welfare. By hosfing relevant seminars, this Core will also serve to bridge the ever-widening gap between the glycoscience community and practicing clinicians. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Core B will provide training that seamlessly incorporates practical skills experience with glycoscience education altogether with bioscience education and the greater appreciation of human physiology, human health and human welfare.